


Sing

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Cress sings for Carswell after he has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Lunar Chronicles or the characters.

Cress felt the bed shift quickly and Carswell gasp. She turned onto her left side and saw a look of fear on his face. “Carswell? Are you okay?” 

He looked at her, “Oh, thank the stars.” He cupped her face, “You’re okay.” He kissed her passionately. “I-I thought I killed you.” 

“Hey,” she pulled him down and rested his head on her chest. “I’m fine. Just listen to my heartbeat.” She instructed him. 

“I’m having a hard time focusing in that and not the twins.”

She laughed and softly hit him on the head. “Carswell!” 

“Sorry.” He laughed. “Cress, can you sing?” 

“Why?” She asked.  
“It’ll calm me down and remind me you’re okay.” He tells her. “Please?”

“Fine.” Cress sung to him an old Lunar lullaby she was taught by one of the Shell kids she lived with. Carswell fell into a deep sleep halfway through it. She finished the song anyway and kissed his head. “Goodnight.”


End file.
